1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a doll and more particularly relates to a doll provided with a doll head turning mechanism which includes a pair of rotatably mounted doll heads. The heads are provided with different faces whereby upon rotation of the doll heads different faces are provided for the doll.
2. Description of the Related Art
A doll, which has such upper and lower different head portions as can be interchanged to change their faces by a simple operation, is disclosed in the prior art in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 11915/1993 and 11914/1993.
In the head-interchangeable doll according to the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11915/1993, an elastic element has its one end connected to a hinge pin of a head member, and arm members are connected to the other end of the elastic element through clutch gears. An upper trunk portion is equipped with operable front and back members and a closing spring for urging the front and back members in a direction to close them together. When the arm members are turned to wind the elastic element so that a predetermined force is stored in the elastic element, the head member is turned over-coming the closing force of the front and back members by the closing spring. When the stored force of the elastic element is attenuated as the head member turns, the closing spring overcomes the attenuated force so that the front and back members are closed.
In the face-interchangeable doll according to the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11914/1993, on the contrary, the head member is blocked from its turn by the front member. In addition to this structure, the front and back members are accordingly opened and closed from the outside by another opening/closing member.
In the head-interchangeable doll of the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11915/1993, the arm members have to be turned each time for storing the force of the elastic element so as to turn the head member. This turning operation is seriously troublesome. Still worse, the head member is turned when the stored force of the elastic element overcomes the closing forces of the front and rear members by the closing spring. If the stored force of the elastic element is excessively high, the head member may be excessively turned to expose the same head portion as that before the turn. Thus, another problem is that one face cannot be instantly interchanged to the other.
In the face-interchanging doll of the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11914/1993, the front and back members are in abutment against the neck portion of the head member and in order to cover the neck portion they are so large that they detract from the appearance of the trunk portion. In order to turn the head member, the front and back members have to be opened at large angles. This necessity raises another problem, the opening/closing member is accordingly required to have a long operating range and a high operating force. Moreover, the opening/closing member has to open the front and back members together. Thus, still another problem is present in that the appearance of the doll is diminished by this complicated structure.
In the head-interchangeable doll of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5(1993)-11916, the arm 3 is rotated in a direction to engage the ratchet gears 22, 23, the rotative power is transmitted to the shaft 17 via gears 24 and 19 and rotates the head support member 16 and head 5. Heads 5a and 5b push the insides of the chest portion 10 and back portion 11 against the resistance of the spring 12. When the heads are reversed, the chest portion 10 and back portion 11 close by the closing power of the spring 12.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a doll with a head turning mechanism which requires a low operating force for exchanging the doll heads, which operates with a short operating range for quick head changes, which does not detract from the appearance of the doll, and which does not include any external members not ordinarily associated with a doll whereby the appearance of the doll is that of the usual doll of a regular or continuous doll-like appearance.